1. Field
The present invention relates to a means for fixing blind material to a fabric receiving element. The invention particularly relates to a means for fixing blind material to a roller tube, head rail or a bottom bar, particularly in a roller blind.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Blinds such as roman blinds, roller blinds, vertical blinds, panel shades and the like typically comprise a blind substrate (e.g. a fabric material), the top edge of which being connected to a top member of the blind, such as a head rail or a roller tube, and the bottom edge being provided with a bottom bar.
Blinds are required for shielding windows (and other like openings) of a whole host of sizes. Accordingly, top members (such as roller tubes) and bottom bars of various lengths and diameters are available. Also, there is a demand for the blind manufacturer and end consumer to have a wide selection of blind materials available. In recent times the market requirement has seen a need for materials to become thicker due to specialist treatments such as blackout or specialty polymer coating. This is especially the case for screen fabrics, many of which are now required to provide reduced openness factors. This requires thicker yarn and results in thicker, heavier cloths.
Various techniques are employed for securing material to the top member or bottom bar. For example, GB 2279688 describes a roller for a roller blind which is adaptable for retaining materials of various thicknesses having slots of different sizes. However, in common with current designs of groove for top members and bottom bars, the shape of the slots in GB 2279688 is flat or is a curved downward arc at the bottom and has sharp angles which can hinder the movement of fabric within the slot when pressed into the form by the “plough” of the forming tool. This can make feeding the fabric into the slots difficult and may result in insufficient fabric being stored in the slot leading to fabric falling out of the slot. This problem is particularly an issue with thicker fabrics.
Also, prior to the instant invention, bottom bars adapted for retaining materials of various thicknesses were not known.